


Mutated Love

by Allenxedward



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutated!Peter, Mutation, Naga!Tony, Spider!Peter, Spiderpool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident in a fight, Peter Parker once again goes through a mutation. How will he deal with his new mutation and living like normal in a world where people hate everything abnormal. Spiderpool. Spidey-Pete Au created by Polarspaz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Polarspaz from tumblr created Spidey Pete and I give full credit to the awesomeness.

 

Wad's hand cupped Peter's cheek as he made out with his handsome boyfriend.

Yep! Boyfriend! Wade Fuckin' Wilson aka Deadpool, was totally doing New York's finest piece of ass, Spiderman aka Peter Parker.

Peter moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck

The two had been dating for around two months now and in a few more days, it will become three months

Wade broke the kiss and looked up at his cute boyfriend. Peter had the softest brown hair and his smile was stunning. But Peter's ultimate weapon was his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes could be used to make Wade do whatever Peter wanted. The slightest tinge of green mixed with the brown made Wade want to melt on the spot and throw himself at Peter's feet. Wade also appreciate the ass as well, though the spandex covered booty was fine, underneath all that it was even finer.

For some unknown reason, Peter found Wade attractive. It has become a game of sorts for Wade to tell Peter that maybe he is the crazy one for dating someone who looks like him, but Peter shups him up with a few kisses and diverts his attention elsewhere. It always worked and that is what he loved about Peter.

Those beautiful hazel eyes, they were the only eyes that looked at Wade without fear, disgust, or hate. Those eyes held nothing but love and compassion for the mercenary.

Wade gently pulled Peter up so he could kissed his lover's neck and possibly leave a few naughty hickies. Wade began to suck on a tender spot on Peter's shoulder when there was a blare of police sirens from down the street. He sighed and kissed Peter's cheek. "It's the Spidey signal," He whispered.

Peter kissed the mercenary back. "You know it. I gotta go. It's probably just a stolen car or something."

"Why not let the police handle it? We finally found a day for you to relax without worrying about school, your jobs, or most of your major enemies. We deserve an 'Us' day. Besides, it's not like you are getting paid."

"It's the…"

Wade cut Peter off, knowing what he was going to say. "It's the right thing to do, I know all that superhero bullshit. Just hurry up, okay? I'll get us some chimichangas and a movie from red box so we can continue this date night properly. Oh! I'll get some churros too."

Peter laughed. "I would like that very much Wade."

"Hurry up and get that Spidey ass back here."

Peter laughed and put his mask on. He opened the window of Wade's apartment and dived out.

####

Peter swung through the streets of New York, following the cop cars. He came to a warehouse by the Hudson river which was surrounded by cops. He landed on top of a police car. "What's the situation?"

A female cop smiled at the masked hero. "It is reported that Doctor Octavius is holding 15 people hostage within the Oscorp facility."

"Alright. I'm going in."

"We got your back, Spiderman."

Peter leaped into the air and swung, crashing through the window of the warehouse and startling Doc Ock.

Spiderman attacked the Doctor who tried to fend off the hero. As the usual fight with Doc Ock, Peter was thrown around much more than he would have liked. Peter tried to tangle the arms, but and just about succeeded when an arm shot at him and he dodged as it impaled within a machine, blowing it up.

An alarm sounded and a countdown voice said, "Radiation levels at 41%."

Doctor Octavius cursed Spiderman for screwing up his plan and grabbed a device before trying to leave.

Peter attacked him, but like a bug, Doc Ock swatted him to the side.

"Radiation levels at 55%."

Peter worked quickly freeing the hostages and getting them out. By the time Peter was saving the last scientists, he could hear the alarm saying, "Radiation levels at 86%."

Peter felt sick. He got the woman to safety and took off before the paparazzi came or the police who had a vendetta against him. He swung through the city, but quickly grew dizzy and fell. He thankfully caught himself using his web to break his fall, but he still fell pretty hard. He felt sick.

He stumbled all the way home. Ever since he started attending college, he lived on his own in a little hovel. He made it back to his apartment and flopped onto his bed.

He didn't bother taking off his spider suit, it was too much effort. He weakly pulled out his phone and looked at the picture he was using as his background of him and wade smiling with sombreros on. Wade's sombrero read, 'Birthday Boy'. He opened his contacts and Wade's number popped right up. He called it and Wade answered immediately.

"Did you know that the new Star Warz movie is out? Oh, by the way I got Frozen. Get ready for all the damn, 'Let It Go' puns tonight."

"Wade," Peter said weakly

Wade stopped joking and grew serious. "What's up Baby Boy?"

"I don't feel so good." Peter muttered.

"Were you shot? Because I swear, if some mother fucker shot you, I'll…"

"No!" Peter interrupted Wade, he could basically hear the mercenary getting his guns ready for action. "I just feel a little sick. I might have the flu or something. I don't want you catching it."

"I'm fucking Deadpool, I can't get sick Baby Boy, so give me a real reason why you don't want me to come and check on you."

"I am tired. I want to sleep this off, Wade."

Peter could hear Wade on the other side consider it.

"Alright, If you say so. More chimichangas for me!"

Peter laughed. "Okay. I'm sorry for ditching you tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

"Alrighty, Oh! And Baby Boy, I love you."

Peter smiled, "I love you too."

Wade hung up.

Peter felt horrible, he slowly closed his eyes and rested his head. It did not take long before Peter drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter's alarm clock rang and he groaned. He was still so tired, but he reached for the alarm blindly knowing he needed to get up and go to class. He fumbled with the alarm and eventually heard the click as he flipped the switch to disarm it. He rested a few more minutes, kicking the sheets off. He was so hot! He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling but everything was blurry. He slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He paused and withdrew his hand away. His arm was covered in fur, his heart was in his throat. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, what he saw he would never wish upon everyone.

He was a monster, a weird spider-freak thing. Staring back at him from the reflection were his hazel eyes, but now, there were eight of them. His whole body was covered in a soft tan fur and along his jaw were extra appendages with fang-like things at the end, pincers.

Peter stared at himself for the longest time. His slight was a little blurry, but he knew perfectly what he saw. He was staring at a monster.

He looked at the time. His college class would start in eight minutes, but he couldn't go like this. He also had work and needed to drop some pictures off at the daily bugle.

Peter was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. Peter's cell phone vibrated, making Peter jump in surprise. He walked over and picked his phone up, it was a new message.

'Hey! It's your fabulous boy toy! So, how opposed would you be to some roleplaying tonight?'

Peter's stomach bottomed out, what would he tell Wade?

'I'm feeling my inner Leo Dicaprio, the version where he actually gets an Oscar.'

Typically Peter would laugh, but right now he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

He messaged his best friend, Gwen Stacy, and asked her if he could possibly borrow her notes since he wouldn't be able to make it to class. Peter also called his boss of the pizza shop he worked at as a delivery boy.

"What the hell do you mean that you can't come in?!" His boss yelled at him.

Peter winced, he didn't like how angry his boss was. "I don't feel well, I need to take a sick day."

"You don't sound sick to me you slacker. You are just lazy, Parker."

"Sir, it is not like that."

"You're fired."

"Please Mr. Spinoso, I need this job," Peter begged.

"Not my problem, Parker. There are hundreds out there that need a job, I can find better. Have a good day." He hung up and Peter was left with a dial tone.

Peter licked his lips, feeling his new fangs within his mouth. He pulled up his messages, Gwen assured her friend that should would take awesome notes and he also still had Wade's unanswered message. Peter didn't know how to answer Wade's message. He pulled up his keypad and texted, 'I still don't feel well.'

Peter's phone dinged immediately. 'Do you need me to come over and take care of you? ;D'

'No, I just need some rest.'

'But I can be your nurse! Okay. I'm going to stop by tonight with some soup.'

'Wade! No!' Peter waited for a reply, but there was none.

Peter sighed and touched his furry cheek. He needed to clear his mind, but he also needed to go see someone about this. But who to do to…?

Tony Stark?

No, He is more of an engineer.

Bruce Banner?

Yeah right, good luck finding him spider-boy.

Dr. Connors?

Way to freak out your professor that would be one way to say 'Surprise world! I'm spider-man.'

Professor Xavier?

Technically this was a mutation, but he did not have the money to catch a plane.

Wait! He knew who to go to. Peter grabbed his spider-man suit and put it on. He jumped off his balcony and swung through the streets.

It did not take long before the wail of a siren woke Peter from his trance of swinging through the city. The police care was only going to a minor car accident. Peter sighed, a little disappointed and landed on a fire escape. He watched as a drug sale went down. He waited for the goods to be exchanged before he was going to go down there and string them up when he heard a gasp.

"Oh my God! You're feeling better!"

Peter looked over his shoulder and there stood Deadpool. Wade jumped down and hugged Peter.

The drug-men heard the commotion and opened fire on the two.

Deadpool and Spider-man ducked down.

"What are you doing here, Petey?" Dead pool asked, shielding Peter.

"I was going to see someone."

"Who?"

"No one."

"You can tell me!" Wade goaded. He looked over his shoulder and noticed the gunfire had lessened. "Hold that thought, stay right there. I have some ass to kick and then I'm taking you out for some lunch." He back-flipped off the fire escaped and attacked the men.

Peter watched his boyfriend fight and made his get-away while Wade was distracted.

Peter swung through the city until his cell phone rang. Peter landed on the side of a building and pulled out his cell.

It was Wade.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"What the fuck? I thought you had my back in that fight and we were going to go full on Bonnie and Clyde on their ass. You know… without dying."

"I'm sorry. But I really got to be somewhere." Peter said, about to hang up.

"Are you made at me Baby Boy?"

Peter paused, "What?"

"What did I do to hurt you, Petey?"

"Nothing." Peter squeaked, was Wade upset with him. Did he screw up again?

"Then what's up? You're acting like you are mad at me."

"No. I'm not."

"Then come down and talk to me."

"Wait, what?"

"Look down."

Peter looked down from where he was stuck to the side of the building. He saw Wade waving at him. "Wade! How the heck did you get here so fast?"

"I will answer that later. Right now, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes. Come down here and talk to me."

"No. Not right now Wade." Peter said and hung up on Wade. He crawled up the side of the building and pulled himself onto the roof.

"Why not?" Wade asked, appearing in front of him.

Peter jumped, startled.

Damn! Wade got a new teleporter.

"I just need to," Peter said, rubbing his arm.

"No, real reason? What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what? Tell me!"

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Wade changed his position from aggressive to passive.

"Wade, just give me a bit. I have a problem and I want to see if Dr. Richards knows anything that may help me."

"Okay, but will you tell me tonight?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded. "No matter what. I will tell you tonight." He promised.

"Alright. I'll bring a pizza and we are watching a movie. I'm thinking Mean Girls."

Peter rolled his eyes, all eight of them but Wade could not see under Peter's mask. "I got to go."

"I will see you tonight then," Wade promised and pulled up his mask to expose his mouth.

"Can I get a kissy though?"

Peter sighed, "Can you close your eyes and promise not to look?"

"You got it! Cross my heart and hope to die, or you can kill me over and over and over and over and over and over again."

Peter rolled his eyes once again. "Just close your eyes, Wade."

Wade closed his eyes and puckered up his lips.

Peter lifted his mask and gave Wade a chaste kiss before darting off.

Wade sighed, wishing Peter actually made out with him. He licked his lips, Peter's kiss had tasted weird. Not a bad weird, a good weird. Wade pushed the thought away and set off to turn his gold card in to collect the reward for completing the job.

####

When Peter got to his destination, he swallowed his nerves and tapped on the window of the Baxter building's top floor.

Peter scared Reed Richards who looked up to see what made the noise.

Peter waved at the doctor and started his decent to a window that Reed made which opened for Johnny and Peter.

Reed removed the goggles he was wearing and he smiled at Peter. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. What's the occasion?"

"I need your help."

Reed grew serious, "You name it."

"Something happened and I don't know what, but it caused a mutation."

Reed cleared a spot for Peter to sit beside him. "It's okay Peter, you can take off your mask. I promise that I won't say anything."

Peter clenched his fists and reluctantly lifted the mask to expose his face.

Reed's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Peter felt self-conscious and looked away. "See, I knew you'd react."

"This isn't actually the oddest thing I have seen this week Peter," Reed informed Peter.

"It isn't?"

"Nope, let's just say that another ally of ours also had mutant genes kick in."

"Who?" Peter asked, surprised.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality," Reed answered.

"Sorry."

"Not to worry. You have your own mutation break through but this is super intense, definitely after you already had your minor mutation."

"Minor mutation?"

"Yes, 93% of the time, mutants who have already experienced minor mutations rarely experience an intense mutation unless exposed to harsh elements or a genetic instability. So, what happened to you? Is there anything that might have triggered this change?"

Peter thought it over. "Is it possible for radiation to provoke a mutation?"

"Absolutely, definitely if it is a strong output of radiation."

Peter nodded. He had pieced together what happened. "Is there any way we can reverse this?"

"I am trying to create a serum that reverts the patient back to normal, but for a serum to eliminate those mutated genes, they may have some unpleasant side-effects. For you, it would most likely take all of your powers away but that is if you are lucky, along with that, it may also permanently affect your eyesight or do something else. I cannot tell how far the mutation has spread or how it would affect you if it eliminated all of them. I advised Mr. Stark against the serum, due to his mutation."

Peter's eyes light up, "Mr. Stark is the one with the mutation!"

Reed sighed. He was such a horrible secret keeper, "Don't tell him that I told you."

"Deal." Peter agreed.

"If you are interested in the serum like he is, I am going to need a cotton swab."

Peter hesitated. He did not want to lose his powers. "Can I think all of this over?"

"Absolutely. Can I still get a swab?"

Peter nodded and opened his mouth.

Reed swabbed the inside of his mouth and stuck the swab in a vial and capped it. "There, that should be it. Now go and relax. Take the day off Peter."

"I can't relax until I am human again."

"You are human, Peter."

"I sure don't look like it." Peter stood. "Thank you for your time Dr. Richards."

"See you later Peter."

Peter opened the window and jumped out to swing home.

A/N: Thank you for reading! There is another really awesome Spidey-Pete fanfic, it is super good so far and I am so excited to see what MysticMoonhigh comes up with next. If you want to read go to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7060273/chapters/16050331


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was starving by the time he got home. He crawled through the window and made his way over to search through his barren fridge. He picked up a tuber ware container of leftover chicken from Aunt May and heated it up. As the food cooked he stripped out of his supersuit. He sat down with his lunch and looked at his homework. He picked up a chicken leg and his pincers reached for the meat when he brought it to his mouth. They latched on and held it still as he ate. He was slightly disgusted with himself, but he was too hungry to care. He finished his lunch and decided to take a shower.

He stripped and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water rinse off his body. He arched his head back and let the water flow over him, soaking his fur. He reached for the soap, but drew his hand back and grabbed his bottle of shampoo instead. He squirted a heaping helping into his palm and lathered it into his fur. He rinsed off after he deemed himself clean and attempted to dry off. He used a towel to dry off, but no matter what, he couldn't dry off. After three towels he was still dripping.

Note to self: Get a hair dryer and a huge bottle of shampoo.

Peter dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt before walking to his bed and flopping down on it. He pulled up his laptop and looked through his emails. Gwen emailed him the notes. He pulled out his textbook and notepad and tried to focus on the little letters on the screen. He squinted. Everything was so blurry! You would think with more eyes, that this would not be a problem. He rummaged through his nightstand and pulled out his old glasses. He put them on and his vision was a little better.

Note to self: Go to eye doctor and hope they will work with weird spider mutant eyeballs and not kick me out.

Peter worked hard on his homework, trying to get ahead of everything so he would not have to worry about it. School needed to be the least of his worries right now. He worked and worked until he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey gorgeous! I got us a bacon lovers pizza and they didn't have Mean Girls so I got Miss Congeniality."

Peter jumped off his bed in a panic. "Give me a minute."

"Are you indecent right now? Don't be shy."

Peter didn't know what to do. He pressed his body against the door.

"Listen, I have something very important to talk about. Can you come in and sit at the table? Just, please promise not to look at me until I tell you too, okay?"

Wade thought Peter's request was definitely weird, but he shrugged it off. "Anything you want, Baby Boy."

Peter opened the door and hide behind it as Wade walked in and made his way over to the table. He set the pizza down and sat at the table.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I just…," Peter walked over to Deadpool. "Turn around."

Deadpool looked right at Peter and his mouth slowly opened to gape at him.

Peter rubbed his arm and looked away. "I will understand if you don't want to see me again."

Wade's gape turned into a smile. "You are soooooo cute!"

"Wait, what?"

Wade jumped up and hugged Peter rubbing his face into the soft fur of his neck. "You are adorable!"

"But I look like a total freak. A spider monster."

"You look like a spider, but not a monster. Oh my God, you are so cute I just want to smother you with love!"

"I'm not cute, stop saying that I am!" Peter pushed Wade away. "I'm hideous, a mutant freak."

"I don't think that. I think you are handsome, so what if you are a little furrier? You are still my Baby Boy. I still love you."

All eight of Peter's eyes teared up. He could hear it on Wade's voice. Wade wasn't joking or trying to pull Peter's leg, he was sincere.

"Don't cry." Wade pulled Peter into a hug. "You are too sweet to cry. I love you." He whispered into Peter's ear.

Peter whimpered, his pincers trembling as he tried to keep tears in. "I love you too."

"It's okay Petey. It could be worse."

Peter sniffed. "I don't want this."

"I know. Hey, let's sit down." Wade collapsed on Peter's bed and pulled Peter down with him. He gently kissed Peter's furry cheek. "This is all external nothing internal. So what if you have furry cheeks, you're still you and I love you. I love you so much."

Peter smiled sadly.

"That's the beautiful smile that I love!"

"No, it's ugly." Peter rubbed his eyes.

Wade moved his hand away. "Hold still." He gently wiped each of Peter's eight eyes. "You are beautiful in your own unique way. I will help you in any way I can so you can adjust."

"Thank you."

Wade kissed Peter and licked his lips. "Wow. Okay are you using a new mouth wash or something because damn you taste good."

"No…," Peter said nervously.

"Kiss me a bit. I got to find out your secret."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Woah! 4x the eye rolling power!"

Peter laughed, his sunshine smile shining through.

Wade gently pulled Peter into a kiss sliding his tongue into Peter's mouth. Wade traced Peter's fangs and he drank in Peter's new taste. Wade broke the kiss. "Do you have venom spit?"

Peter shrugged.

"Well, you taste good." Wade kissed along Peter's neck, trying to memorize Peter's new body. "Your fur is so soft. I love it!"

Peter blushed.

"I got pizza. You look hungry, let's eat."

"I'm good. I ate earlier." Peter lied, he was starving.

"One slice. I need to make sure my little Petey is fed. One is all I ask you to take."

Peter sighed. "Please, I already ate."

Wade crossed his arms. "Not leaving until you eat." He insisted.

Peter's mouth watered with the smell of fresh pizza.

Wade opened the box and offered it to Peter.

Peter carefully took a slice. "This is embarrassing."

"I'm not going to judge you."

Peter sighed. He brought the slice to his mouth and his pincers latched onto it, pulling the slice toward Peter's mouth. Peter devoured the slice and Wade watched amazed as Peter finished eating, "That was amazing!"

Peter felt horrible. "No, it's not. It's gross."

"I thought it was freakin' adorable! You made a little mess though," He laughed and gently pulled Peter's face closer so he could clean up Peter's furry pizza sauce covered chin.

"That's super embarrassing." Peter muttered and looked away.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, cutie."

"Wade, if you want to break up with me, I honestly would not blame you."

Wade pulled Peter close and kissed Pete's furry forehead. "If I could not be here for you in these tough times, it would be hard to classify myself as your boyfriend."

Peter felt more tears in his eyes.

Wade pulled Peter close and let his little spider rest against him. "Hey, why don't we pop this movie in and cuddle?"

Peter nodded and sat up as Wade turned the television on and stuck the DVD in.

Wade laid down on the bed and offered his arms to Peter.

Peter crawled over and snuggled up in Wade's extended arms. Peter watched the movie intently, but as he did so Wade was watching him. Wade kissed the top of Peter's head from time to time.

Peter was still nervous, but Wade could feel him melt into his arms as he became more and more comfortable.

The movie ended and Wade shifted to get up, but Peter was sleeping in his arms. Wade gently shifted so Peter was lying in bed, he draped a blanket over Peter's body and tucked him in. He kissed Peter's cheek and his pincer twitched. Wade smiled.

It was weird seeing his Baby boy look so different, but it was still Peter even though he was fluffier. "Goodnight." He whispered and turned the lights out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his spare key Peter gave him back then when they agreed to date. He looked at Peter one final time and smiled before locking up the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. He turned over and sat up in bed to get a peek of Deadpool flipping pancakes in his kitchen.

"Good morning Bed Bug!"

"Wade?"

"Who else?" He set his skillet down and sauntered over to kiss Peter's forehead. "I thought I could take the day off and hang out with my little spider."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Anything you want to do today, we will do it. Just name it!"

"Anything I want?" Peter muttered, thinking.

"You bet cha! Whether it is chilling here or going out on errands. If you want to, I can also leave, but I want to chill with Petey for a while."

Peter thought about it, "If it's not too much trouble, can we run some errands?"

"Absolutely!" Wade kissed Peter and returned to making his pancakes. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I need to go to an eye doctor. My vision is all blurry. It's perfect for swinging, but I can barely read my textbooks. I also just need to pick up a few random things like a hair dryer and stuff."

"Alrighty, we will make a date of it!" Wade plated some pancakes and set them at the table. "Come and get it!"

Peter pulled himself out of bed and sat at the table.

Wade drowned his stack of pancakes in syrup.

Peter was once again nervous about his eating habits. He carefully cut up his pancake and his pincers attacked his fork as it drew close to his mouth, trying to hold onto the utensil.

Wade chuckled. "That is adorable!"

Peter huffed a bit irritated. "I'm never going to get use to these stupid things." Peter grabbed a pincers, twisting it painfully to the side.

Wade reached over the table to stop Peter from hurting his pincer. "Hey, think happy thoughts. How are the pancakes?"

Peter sighed. "You are only trying to talk me out of ripping this stupid thing off."

Wade shifted his head from side to side, "Blood typically does ruin the taste of pancakes."

Peter groaned. "Please Wade, I need you serious right now. I don't know what to do."

"Alright, well listen to me on this. Ripping a mouth claw-thing off is not going to help your situation, hell, it might make something worse. The best we can do right now is ride this thing out. As you said yesterday, Doctor Richards may develop a cure."

"I never told you about the possible serum."

"That's true, but the reader knows. Thus, I am obligated to know." Wade smirked.

Peter had no idea what that meant, but he sighed and looked at his breakfast.

"Just focus on your fluffy pancakes of deliciousness."

Peter ate another bite.

"So, what do you think?"

"They are good." Peter said around a mouthful

"Just good?"

"They are delicious."

"Yay! I am honored by your praise!" Wade smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes and finished eating. He threw on some pants and a hoodie to go out in. Peter turned the hood up to hide his face and put on some sunglasses.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed." Peter answered.

"No, you are trying to hide."

Peter's pincers clicked with agitation. "So what? It's not like people want to see me like this."

"Baby Boy, I tried hiding behind a mask and trust me when I say that it doesn't work. It's depressing and you don't deserve that fate. No matter what you say, you are handsome and I will respect you if you want to go out like that, but I am asking that you don't."

Peter bit his lip and he looked away from Wade. "Okay."

Wade smiled and waited for Peter to finish getting dressed before Wade gently asked to hold Peter's hand and they walked out hand-in-hand.

####

Peter had his hook up. He couldn't take it. There were so many stares. A child on the subway watched him in fascination as she sat in her seat gazing up at Peter's new spiderlike qualities. The little girl was in awe and scooted to the edge of her seat to get a closer look at Peter. Peter smiled at the little girl and she smiled back before waving.

After the little girl waved, the mother noticed and screamed in horror upon seeing Peter. She pitched a fit and lectured Peter on how a filthy mutant shouldn't be on the subway with normal humans, Peter was going to infect her sweet little girl with monster germs.

If Peter wasn't the center of attention before, he was now.

Peter turned around and buried his face in Wade's jacket, trying to hide himself.

Wade held Peter glaring at everyone who so much as dared to make a comment about Peter. He gently rubbed Peter's back and whispered in his little Spider's ear, "You are okay Peter, fuck them."

"I… I want to get off."

Wade did not argue with Peter. "Whatever you say Petey."

At the next stop the two got off the subway and walked. They were a bit of a walk from their destination, but they walked without a complaint.

Wade refused to let go of Peter as they made their way through a sea of people.

They eventually arrived at the eye doctor and Peter tried to talk to the girl at the counter. When she saw Peter's face, her eyes widened and she went to go get a doctor.

A male doctor came out looking none too happy, "What do you want?" He huffed.

"I uh… I need glasses." Peter said, nervous."

"We don't serve mutants. Get out of here."

"Please?" Peter begged. "I have the money for the glasses. I really need them."

"Didn't you hear me freak? I said, scram."

Peter's pincers quivered.

Wade wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder. "I know a place. We don't want to be served by these anti-mutant supporters anyway. It's as good as setting money on fire. If I may say, 'Fuck you and your opinions', good bye." Wade exited, pulling Peter with him. "I can always come back and kill them later if you want?" Wade half joked, just trying to get Peter to smile, though he was tempted.

Peter did not answer and Wade looked over his shoulder to see tears streaming down Peter's face from all eight eyes.

Wade stopped and pulled Peter into an alley. "No Baby-Boy, you can't let those jackasses get to you." Wade gently wiped each individual eye, but as quickly as he wiped them, new tears would reappear. It was a mess.

"I want to go home." Peter muttered.

"No, not yet. We came here to get you some glasses and we are going to do it."

"But that shop won't serve us."

Wade nodded. "I know another place, but it is a bit of a walk. I refuse to leave until you get some glasses."

Peter nodded. "I trust you."

Wade smirked and led the way going into downtown where more of the questionable shops were located. Wade led them to a door and motioned for Peter to enter.

Peter found himself in the center of some odd waiting room, a little girl was drawing on the floor with a box of crayons and some paper.

The little girl looked so familiar, Peter just could not place her.

"Wade, is this okay? I feel like I just walked into someone's living room."

"It's okay, Babe. Trust me. Hey, Doc? You in?"

An Asian woman with a yellowed white lab coat came out. She groaned seeing Deadpool. "Not you again. Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend, Peter. He needs some glasses, Doc."

"Hush you." She snapped and slowly walked over to Peter. "Remove your hood."

Peter gulped and slipped his hood back.

The doctor did not react. She smiled after a few minutes of taking everything in and politely asked for Peter to follow her, while yelling at Deadpool to wait in the hall.

Wade complained, but the doctor closed the door on him and it cancelled out his whines.

"Now that the idiot is quiet, let's take a look at those beautiful eyes."

Peter blushed, she was the only person besides Wade to call his eyes beautiful. He thought of another way to get his mind off his blush, "Do you not like Wade?"

"No, I don't have a problem with Mr. Wilson. I just hate that I have no control over him with my powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes." She said, putting up an eye chart. "I have the ability to see through injury or weakness and analyze it to see how I can make it better or worsen it."

"That is interesting."

The doctor sat across from Peter on a stool she pulled up. "May I touch you?"

"Huh?"

"That is how I use my power, I have to physically touch you."

Peter hesitantly nodded and relaxed as best as he could.

"Do you want glasses or contacts?"

"I didn't know I get an option."

She laughed. "You do, so decide."

"Contacts?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Don't ask me."

"Contacts," Peter stated.

She smiled, "Good." She gently touched Peter's face. "Poor thing. You are extremely far sighted, but I know what prescription you need. It's an advanced prescription that only certain mutants need so it is a good thing you came to me. No normal store can offer you the prescription you need." She got up and walked into a back room to get a few boxes and walked out with four pairs of contacts and a pair of glasses. She handed the goods to Peter. "This is all I have in stock, but they should last you a while."

"Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. Let's get those contacts in so you can finally see what I look like."

Peter hadn't put contacts in for such a long time and it was hard to do two eyes, much less eight eyes. But when he had them in he looked around and everything was clear. "Thank you! This is great! How much do I owe you?" He asked, pulling out his wallet.

The doctor gently put her hand over Peter's "I am giving these to you as a thank you for saving my daughter from the house fire, Spider-man."

Peter was shocked.

The doctor smiled. "I assume you are Spider-man at least. At least that is what Mr. Wilson says. He doesn't shut up about you."

Peter blushed.

The doctor smiled, "Well, Peter. Thank you and please stop by if you need anything else. My shop is always open for mutants."

Peter nodded, feeling much better. "Thank you so much."

Wade was waiting outside for Peter and smiled.

Peter only wore three sets of contacts currently, the fourth box was stuff in his pocket and he wore the black rimmed glasses. He smiled at Wade as Wade stared at him. "Do they look okay?"

"You look fucking adorable!"

Peter rolled his eight eyes and dragged Wade out, they had shopping to do.

"So, after we are done shopping, I want to drop by and see someone."

"Who?" Peter asked as they walked.

"You will see." Wade smirked.

####

The doctor cleaned up her living room and pictured up a newspaper Mr. Wilson was probably reading as Peter was in the examination room. She looked at the front cover and read the headline, 'There is a Snake in Stark Corporation! Tony Stark is a Mutant!'

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
